


Impressive Instant

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seaQuest Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressive Instant

  
[vidders network](http://vidders.net/video/video)   



End file.
